


Operation Find The Boi

by Blinding_Comet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drama, I think I'm funny, Implied Relationships, Kairi kicks doors down, Memes, Missing Persons, Other, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Riku tries to be responsible, Roxas gets an adventure, Sarcasm, Social Media, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III, Swearing, plot... plot? we have a plot? I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Comet/pseuds/Blinding_Comet
Summary: KINGDOM HEARTS 3 ENDING SPOILERS BELOWAfter Kingdom Hearts 3 Kairi and Riku decide to form a search party for Sora. Roxas is unlucky enough to be dragged off on this quest. He documents everything by text posts, videos, and photos. Meanwhile, some try to get a hang of social media and others just have fun with it.KINGDOM HEARTS ENDING SPOILERS ABOVE





	1. Day I

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, there are a couple of things to note. Due to the nature of this fic, chapters will be relatively short. Its format has been tweaked to save your eyes. Grammar and punctuation are thrown out the window for some characters and their posts/comments. I will be adding more tags and characters as they appear. Enjoy.

**Illusionist**

**Location:** Radiant Garden

**Time:** Roughly four in the morning

It’s early and I know I should be sleeping. However, since launching Key-Connect, I have been plagued with doubts about my design choices. Allowing the location and time to be overridden and put in manually could lead to some… interesting posts. Which reminds me, I never implemented a profanity filter. The tag filter works perfectly… as does the block system. Therefore it may not be needed. I might be overthinking this.

  
**#science never sleeps**  
**#there has been a disturbance in the force**  
**#i may have insomnia**  
**#ex-organization**  
**#zexion iv  
**

**@DetectivePence** liked this  
  
  
**Comments**

**DetectivePence:** I think the website and app are great :)

**Illusionist:** Thank you, Pence.

**Illusionist:** Um, Pence, just what are you doing up?

**DetectivePence:** It’s always twilight in Twilight Town. Time doesn't exist and we operate randomly because of that.

**Illusionist:** That sounds fascinating, mind messaging me more?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Roxas13**

**Location:** Gummi ship, Barely Away From Twilight Town (I'm serious I could jump off the ship and gravity would probably take me back home)

**Time:** We're so close it's still Twilight.  
  
So, today Kairi came storming through my place, Riku was with her. Long ass story short, they needed a 'third party member' (whatever the hell _that_ means) and for some god awful reason, they picked me and not my clone, Mr. Sunshine. Anyway, I'm sitting here in Riku's gummi ship as Kairi constantly crashes into small rocks and Riku feebly tries to take control of his ship back. The ship is bouncing like a club. Apparently, they brought me out here with the intent purpose of thrashing my shiny new body.

  
**#not at home** **thats for damn sure**  
**#kidnapped again**  
**#why wont people leave me alone?**  
**#can someone rescue me?**  
**#lea was coming home with pizza**  
**#my dumbass other got lost**  
  
**@FireFlurry** liked this **@LunerBerserk** liked this **@Xion14** liked this

  
**Comments**  
  
**Xion14:** Your pizzas mine now rip  
  
**FireFlurry:** well im off to nap  
  
**LunerBerserk:** More ice cream for me.  
  
**Roxas13:** thanks a lot guys!


	2. Day II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications on Highwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something new at the end of this chapter. I wanted to format it a certain way and have been fighting with it for the past couple days to do that. I failed and you might want to read this on mobile. It's the closest to what I wanted to show and I'm deeply sorry if you're on a desktop 'cause I'm not going to pretend it doesn't look weird.

**Roxas13**

**Location:** Gummi ship, Balls Deep in Space

 **Time:** Who the fuck knows?

I have no idea where we are now. I think I just saw a whale pass by. It might be the hallucinations... We ran out of food two days ago... Kxgkxghlc Hey, Riku here, we _did not_ run out of food. No one is starving. Roxas is just being dramatic. nfjcbcnfkkfykdgchlhlxlful  
  
  
**Comments**

 **Xion14:** Did roxas just die

 **FireFlurry:** you know it was really unclear

 **LunerBerserk:** Press F to pay respects.

 **GuardianTerra:** f

 **Ven-ven:** F?

 **FireFlurry:** where did you two come from!?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Roxas13**

**Location:** Gummi ship, Random Ass Closet

 **Time:** To Teach Someone a Lesson  
  
Finally wrestled my phone back from that thief. I will _not_ be text posting anymore as RIKU can't just _not_ take my stuff! _This is just like that time he stole my munny_ I think we're finally making a dent in this fucking cosmos.

  
**#stop taking my shit**  
**#when we find sora I'll tell him**  
**#my last text post**  
**#rip twilight town**  
**#no it didnt die but it's still sad**  
**#i still don't know where the fuck we are  
#it is my god given right to be dramatic**  
  
**@HurricaneHayner** liked this **@DetectivePence** liked this

  
**Comments**  
  
**FireFlurry:** yo tell riku to fuck off  
  
**LunerBeserk:** I concur.  
  
**Xion14:** gays, lay off I'm sure roxas already did anyway  
  
**Roxas13:** I sure did!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 **KickAssPrincess**  


Riku, go apologize to Roxas.

 

Kai, are you really okay with him releasing our every move into cyberspace? No one knows who might see it.

 

Don’t pretend like you and Sora didn’t post stuff too.  
I saw.

  
...

 

Sora beat the shit out of that bald bastard,  
should we really be worried anymore?

 

Maleficent and Pete are still out there.

 

We both know you’re not worried about  
either of them, they’re Maleficent and Pete  
for god's sake. Tell me what's going on.

 

You’re right, I’m not too concerned about Maleficent and Pete. I’m worried about the box they’re after.

 

Continue.

 

Before he went off to find you, Sora said something. He said he knew what he needed to do.It… reminded me of myself. Before this started, I thought I knew what I needed to do and I plunged our islands into darkness. Since then, both me and Sora have been through far too many journeys and we thought we knew what we were up against. I had this sort of tunnel vision that only saw Xehanort. I hadn't considered there to be any other dangers out in the universe besides him and darkness. The fact of the matter is that we’re clueless, we don't know what else is out there.

 

There was a time you weren't afraid  
of what was out there.

 

I was fifteen and stupid then. Now… with Sora gone, I just have this feeling that Xehanort might not have been our only adversary.

 

That’s what you’re thinking of?  
The unknown?

 

Yes, and this site is just one more big unknown.

  
Why are we using it then?

 

  
Because… you message me first.

 

It was easier to talk here.

 

What do you mean?

 

I don’t have to leave bed this way.

 

You didn’t want to… you _are_ just as lazy as Sora!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter was easy, the last part was not. The format was murdered, resurrected and murdered again. I rewrote Kairi and Riku's conversation at least three times.
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention that a lot of content seen here is because of a discord server I'm in (also where I stole Kairi's screen name from.) You guys know who you are. This fic never would have existed if you hadn't given me that one idea that caused Roxas to possess me at 3 am. So, thank you.


	3. Day III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give it up for Agrabah! ... Anybody? ...No? Yeah, me neither.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been such a long time, I caught a cold and college got in the way. In regards to questions, yes the whale was Monstro, and yes Xion meant to say "gay's" as in reference to the fact that Isa and Lea are together. This fic isn't about romance though. Any ships that may or may not sail are implied.

The camera tries to focus on a very blurry looking blonde-spiky-haired figure. The glare from the sun is unbearable; the only thing visible is the upper-half of the human-shaped blob as it sighs and slouches in defeat before the screen abruptly turns black.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Roxas13**

**Location:** Agrabah, AKA The Middle Of The Fucking Desert

 **Time:** Not Picture Time  
  
You know what? I had almost forgotten how much I _**hate**_ motherfucking Agrabah. The sun is too hot, there's no one here. You know why? 'Cause it's too damn hot that's why! Kairi and Riku are getting a little pissy bc of all this.

  
**#wish i was at home with ice cream**  
**#oh my god what is kairi doing now?**  
**#shes threatening a fruit stand**  
**#send help**

  
**Comments**  
  
**Xion14:** I don't think any of us liked that place  
  
**FireFlurry:** aw rox remember to drink lots of water  
  
**LunerBerserk:** Good luck braving the heat.  
  
**Roxas13:** I like how youre all in the comments but _not one of you liked my post!_

 **Roxas13:**   _I put effort into this post!_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Roxas13**

**Video**

Under a sale stalls cover, Kairi can be seen wearing gray plaid pants, a pink vest, and high tops. Next to her is Riku, in a white t-shirt, blue capris, and black boots. They both look tired. The view shakes as Roxas walks up to them from behind his phone.

Riku is the first to break the silence, "Roxas, are you recording?"

"No, I'm holding up my phone as a gun. Now give me all your munny," Roxas huffs.

A sigh can be heard from Kairi. "Just say what you want to say, Roxas," she insists.

Roxas wastes no time getting into it, "Guy's, I have a newsflash for you. Sora isn't here, in fact almost no one is here! Now, unless we're going to the palace, let's just go back to the ship."

"You needed to record this?" Riku questions.

"Yeah, I want to document proof."

The video ends, freezing on Riku half-blinking, Kairi raising her hand to her head, and the salesperson peeking out from under the counter behind them.

  
**# i lied but not really**  
**# i saw that stupid bird a little while ago**  
**# like hell am i telling anyone**  
**# i guess i make videos now**  
**# we went back to the ship so i stopped recording**  
**# pictures were not pretty**  
**# sora why did you leave me with this?**

  
**Comments**  
  
**Xion14:** When did Kai get pants and can I get some  
  
**LunerBerserk:** We should go shopping tomorrow.  
  
**FireFlurry:** roxas please tell me you didn't eat rikus jacket as revenge  
  
**Roxas13:** ax _how the hell would I even Do That?_  
  
**MasterAqua:**  Guys, how do I message people?  
  
**PerishInDarkness:** You don't, you just shout into the uncaring void and hope some unfortunate soul hears you.  
  
**Roxas13:** hey hot topic get off my post im the only one allowed to be emo here **@GuardianTerra** can you help Aqua with messaging?


	4. Day IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small warning that there's some heavy emotion in this chapter. If you've lost someone recently or ever really, be prepared. Also, mobile formatting is a little screwed. I spent an hour or two trying to fix it but to no avail.

**Roxas13**

**Location:**  Leaving Hell

 **Time:**  To Chill

We finally got out of Agrabah. Riku's set the ship on autopilot. I don't know where he's lurking but something feels wrong in the air. I don't like it. I’ll be posting video updates later.

 **#riku what are you doing**  
**#kairi** **i cant find you either**  
**#where the fuck are you sora**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In the depths of Highwind, the center of the camera shows Riku with his back turned, he’s hunched over typing into his gummi phone while pausing every few seconds. He holds it up to his ear.

  
A bright, cheery voice blares from Riku's phone’s speaker “Hi! You’ve reached Sora! Uhhhhh, leave a message after the beep! _Beep!_ ”  
  
“Sora, you’re not supposed to say “beep,” Ienzo’s voice follows.  
  
“But, if I don't _who else will?_   Sora goes on in a seriously playful tone.  
  
“Sor-” **beep**    
  
Riku takes a deep breath, “Hey, Sora… I know this is just your voicemail…” he pauses before continuing, “...and that you're probably never going to get this message…” he stops, his voice breaking and giving away.  
  
“But…” his breath hitches, “… but I… wanted to-” the words abruptly die on his lips and are replaced with a broken sob.

 

The camera slowly backs away before turning a corner and being pointed to the floor. The screen stays still and a prompt pops up.

Post this video?  
  
Yes              > **No**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Keyblader**

**1:13 am**

Dear Sora… I have a myriad of letters that I wrote but never sent.  
Maybe when we find you, you can read them. We all miss you dearly and

 

**1:33 am**

YOU KNOW WHAT NO. NO

 

I HAVE NEVER HAD A CHANCE TO PROTECT YOU IN BATTLE  
AND THAT IS GOING TO CHANGE

 

YOU AND RIKU ARE ALWAYS DOING DUMB SHIT AND ALL I  
GET IS MEDIOCRE TRAINING WITH LEA. WELL NOT THIS TIME.  
YOU BETTER BE ALIVE BC I AM GOING TO FIND YOU AND THEN  
I AM GOING TO KILL YOU MYSELF

 

WE’RE ALL GOING TO RACE LIKE WE USED TO

 

AND GET ICE CREAM TOGETHER

 

AND GO DANCING OR SOME SHIT

 

AND WE’RE GONNA BATTLE ONCE RIKU PROPERLY TRAINS ME

 

 

**The screen is obscured by tears.**

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**FireFlurry**

 

hey roxas you didnt  
post video updates  
is everything okay

                                                                                                                                                  Yeah, I guess  
                                                                                                                                                  I just forgot

i dont think so do  
you want to talk about  
whats bugging you?

                                                                                                                                                  No I don’t

 

Roxas, we talked about  
this. You gotta let things  
out.

                                                                                                                                                  …

  

You sending three dots is not  
letting things out

                                                                                                                                                  You wouldn’t  
                                                                                                                                                  understand

 

You got me there.

I can go get Xion for you.

                                                                                                                                                  No… look this is  
                                                                                                                                                  different

 

Roxas, do you want me  
and Isa to come get you?  
You know we will,  
whatever it takes.

                                                                                                                                                  No. I'm fine, I just...  
                                                                                                                                                  Want to be alone   
                                                                                                                                                  for a while.

 

Okay… but keep posting  
alright? We all wanna know  
how your doing


End file.
